the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories From The Past
Summary Fred and Bobby listen to Ted’s stories about their past. Plot During a heavy storm, the power is cut off yet again. The brothers (mainly Ted) decide to look over old memories by searching the attic’s many boxes. Ted finds the Family Memory Book, and tells of his stories from their past. Trivia * This is the first time we see the Brothers’ parents, Mary and Thomas Wilper. * This episode shows that Ted is still very attached to his parents, and misses them the most out of his siblings, and has kept a collection of photographs and other memorabilia related to them privately locked away in his own box, which he calls “Memories From The Past” (referenced by the title of the episode) since their disappearance in 2009. * This episode reveals several important factors that are key to the brothers’ mysterious past: ** Uncle Zach is confirmed to exist (“Nero" was his nickname) and that he gave £10,000,000 to the brothers. ** Ted worked at tens of odd-jobs, which gave him his current skills (such as cooking, gardening, etc) and to also keep him and his brothers out of Madame Scratching’s Orphanage. This also shows that Ted has always really felt responsible for Fred and Bobby. ** The constable who informs Ted of their parents’ disappearance mentions they vanished on the Smileton Metro System, three minutes before it shut down, which confirms previous ideas. He also admits that it was closed down before the police force could find further evidence to find out what happened. * Important details about Smile Enterprises and their frighteningly subliminal dominance are also present: ** The beginning of the episode focuses on Fred and Bobby (while poorly disguised) attempting to work in a Smile office to “become rich”. Inside, we see that Smile Enterprises treats it’s workers unfairly and almost like robots, the Workforce Regulations forbidding sickness days (“you may wear a Smile Mask to prevent the spread of illness”), not allowing any information within the towers to be recounted outside, ordering all staff to stand up to attention when the Director or his Executives come into a room and many more dictatorship-like rules. ** The punishment for not abiding the rules also results in being fired, which is catastrophic for any worker, as Smile Enterprises is the only job-supplier in the county. ** Inside the offices, the Smile Enterprises March also plays continuously in the background, which is a form of brainwashing. ** The most important detail is that during Ted’s flashback, no companies are Smile-owned. Mr Griddleston’s Industrial Industry Of Industrialness, for example, runs independently, and so are the shops in the (then very small) High Street. However, Smile Enterprises is still omnipresent, with it’s billboards saying “SMILE IS THE FUTURE” and so on all over the town, and also being the company leading the construction of Pringleton Housing Estates, which, back then, was only half-built. Smile is also referred to positively by the constable and townsfolk, who believe it is advancing them into a “world of tomorrow” (which it does do eventually, with the introduction of computers and Internet, which is also mentioned in a Smile News newspaper). ** Throughout the episode, especially in the present day, Wilbur Wackett is referred to as “The Glorious Director”. * During Ted’s flashback, Pringleton Housing Estates was only half-built, and on Sylvester Avenue, only his and Mr Baldworthy’s house was built. Cobble Street, however, was already completed, as we see a young Trout Grummens and Sid later on. * This episode (in rough form) was accidentally leaked onto The 3 Brothers Website in January 2019. It was listed as a soundtrack and, when downloaded, appeared as a corrupted WAV file, but if one was to change the extension to MP4, it would play a short video of the episode’s storyboard. Although only in rough sketches, with no sound effects or music, the voiceovers were present and gave away the entire episode’s details, which were the same in the finished product. The page was removed in March during the site’s reconstruction. * This episode is the first to be overtime for production - the next episode (The Tooth Terror) was released before this one, which was its previous episode. However, on the Website, The Tooth Terror is listed as the second episode of Season 4, which adds to the confusion. * This episode is dedicated to John, Owen Steel’s grandfather, who died from a bone-related cancer during the episode’s production.